1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses for forming an image and methods thereof, and more particularly to an apparatus for forming an image associating with other apparatuses through a network and a method thereof, in which an image input/output apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile or a like connected through the network to each other, for inputting and outputting an image, an image outputting apparatus such as a printer for outputting an image, an image storing apparatus such as a file server, various databases or a like, or an image processing apparatus or an image input/output apparatus for sending image data to the other image processing apparatus which can be associated with each other through the network.
Also, the present invention relates to an apparatus for forming an image associating with other apparatuses through a network and a method thereof, so that based on the image data received from the other image processing apparatus or the image input/output apparatus, the image processing apparatus or the image input/output apparatus outputs an image, conducts a predetermined image process, or stores the image data by associating with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-6496 discloses an invention as a conventional technique for processing the image data for the image processing apparatus or image input/output apparatus connected through the network. Objects of the invention disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-6496 are to provide the image processing apparatus connectable to an information outputting apparatus through the network in that when an image is output to all apparatuses on the network, an output image quality can be maintained. In the invention of Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-6496, correction data for an image process is obtained through the network, an optimum image correction is conducted to output, and then, have the apparatuses connected through the network output the image based on image data.